


Greg Lestrade as Venus of Urbino

by McBangle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: My interpretation of Mrs. Hudson's portrait of Greg Lestrade as Venus of Urbino. From The Mole, Chapter 5:
Mrs. Hudson has attempted to portray Lestrade as Titian’s Venus of Urbino.  She may be a woman of many skills, but painting is apparently not one of them.  Aside from the fact that Lestrade is, quite decidedly, male, there’s nothing else about him that stands out in her portrait.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284384) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. LOL!


End file.
